An information processing device consists of a set of electric circuits giving the possibility of processing or storing information in memory. Generally, these circuits notably comprise so-called central processing units (CPUs), RAM (Random Access Memory) memories, and various general or specialized circuits interconnected with each other.
The grouping of several devices and of connecting them is known in order to form clusters or farms. These farms give the possibility of going beyond the limitations of an isolated device, therefore providing better availability and more significant resources for processing entrusted tasks.
These clusters are generally implemented as racks including a set of drawers in which are positioned the processing devices.
The information processing devices may be typically computers, i.e. general devices based on one or several central processing units (CPUs). In this case, the clusters are typically entrusted with intensive computing tasks, for example in the scientific field or else in digital imaging.
Another application may relate to the field of telecommunications. In this case, the information processing devices may be routers, switches or any other equipment unit handling large volumes of information.
Generally, the information processing devices include circuits which generate significant dissipation of energy as heat. Within the scope of a farm, this heat loss is all the more significant since the number of devices and therefore of circuits is significant, and that the latter are subject to a significant processing load.
This heat is inherent to the operation of electric circuits and corresponds to electric consumption. This energy is generally lost and may further damage the electric circuits when it causes a too high temperature.
Generally, provision is therefore made for extracting part of the heat with cooling means giving the possibility of discharging it towards the outside of the information processing system.
The use of this heat energy may then be provided for heating premises close to the information processing system, but this does not always have a great benefit.